The Silliest Little Short Ever
by nat-chan
Summary: If one more person tells Serena she's too loud......


The Silliest Little Short Ever  
  
  
By: natia_99  
Rated: Good clean G  
Disclaimer: After reading this you will ALWAYS be certain I don't own Sailormoon--and  
for good reason....just LOOK what I would do if I DID.....*shudder*  
  
Dedication: For Grace McMoon and Silver Bunny, my two best girly-friends online! (I just  
HAD to put you two in a fic!)  
  
AN's: This fic was inspired by my own personal RAGE at CONSTANTLY being told at work,  
at school, at home, at...EVERYWHERE that I am too loud! That my "voice carries" that  
I'm the noisy one!!! GRRRRRRRRRRR WHAT'S WRONG WITH EVERYONE?! I AM *NOT* LOUD!!!!!  
  
Anyways, I decided to write a ridiculous little short based on my rage.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Serena Tsukino was NOT having a good day....  
  
It had begun that morning with her mother's plaintive,  
"Serena, would you keep it down up there! You're SO loud!"  
  
Continued with her teacher's angry,  
"SeRENA, why is it I can hear YOUR voice above EVERYONE elses??!!"  
  
Worsened at lunch when her so called FRIENDS had agreed with the EVIL adults  
that she was indeed rather LOUD......  
  
And to top it all off, she had tripped, storming her way towards the   
arcade and skinned her knee AGAIN!!!!  
  
"Grrrr..." She muttered as she entered the arcade, "If one more  
person tells me to be quiet I'll--AIEEEEEE THE NEW SAILOR V GAME IS  
HERE?! THIS DAY IS LOOKING UP!"  
  
"Geez Meatballhead, could you lower the decibels a bit?" The foolish Darien's voice cut  
through the hum and whir of the arcade and sealed his fate.  
  
Immediately the smile vanished and was replaced by rage. As she took  
a deep breath Andrew backed away (along with most of the occupants  
of the arcade already familiar with this scene) and plugged his ears.  
  
Darien chuckled, tensing himself for the inevitable...  
  
"DARIEN!!!!! WHY MUST YOU *INSIST* ON CALLING ME THAT?! AND BOYYYY   
DID YOU PICK THE *WRONG* DAY TO TELL ME TO QUIET DOWN! I AM *SO*  
TIRED OF BEING TOLD TO BE QUIET!!!!!!! I AM *NOT* THAT LOUD!!!"  
  
The wind from the sheer force of her lungs was actually blowing   
Darien's hair back pointing out the inaccuracy of her statement, but  
she didn't notice. Instead, she stalked up to Darien till she was  
nose to nose with him,  
  
"Listen buster! I've had it with you! I *DEMAND* to know why you  
persist in torturing me! Why me? Hmmm? Why on earth do you pick  
on ME!"  
  
Darien paled at this threat....she was too close for comfort....and  
looking rather...violent.  
  
He tried to back up and found the counter left him between the   
proverbial "rock and the hard place".  
  
~Baka! Confess! Tell her it's because you've never met anyone like   
her! She's got your attention because she has something that--STOP  
the rational part of his mind commanded! FOOL!--it addressed the  
irrational side--what are you THINKING! Tell her the truth? And  
risk rejection!? NO NO NO NO NO N--~  
  
"WEll?!"  
  
He swallowed, "Well what?" He said meekly and her eyes narrowed further, causing  
him to sink lower in his chair as she leaned further over him.  
  
"I'm WAITING....."  
  
"Cause it's....fun?" He practically whispered and the arcades occupants, who had been  
leaning over and straining to hear quickly jumped back.  
  
"FUN?!" The familiar girl's voice shrieked nearly shattering the windows-they wobbled  
back and forth dangerously instead.  
  
Darien tried in vain to crawl *under* the counter but found that some foolish person  
had actually sealed it to the floor. He resolved that if he did manage to live through this  
he would find that person and slap them.  
  
Serena suddenly grabbed him by the collar, deadly angry, "I'm afraid I don't UNDERSTAND?!"  
She said vehemently and he knew then he was in over his head,  
"Perhaps you'd better EXPLAIN to me how this tormenting and banter are somehow  
a source of AMUSEMENT for you!!!!!????? HMMMMM?????"  
  
"Serena--!" He managed as she nearly choked the life out of him--how on earth was she so  
strong?  
  
Serena fell silent, lowering him back down to meet her eyes and waited expectantly.  
The now thoroughly enraptured arcade occupants leaned forward expectantly.  
Whenever this ridiculous young man decided to finally confess he was in love with the  
girl this would all change....but for now....the show was formidable.  
  
And for once he seemed disconcerted.....a little wild in the eyes....she had him scared out  
of his usual arrogant demeanor....this could be good....  
  
Near the back of the arcade sat three girls....one--a short freckled blond was writing  
furiously while the other two whispered conspiratorily...  
  
"Oh oh oh, he's done it this time.....heh heh...." Grace-chan muttered, her eyes gleaming  
wickedly as she rubbed her hands together maniacally with expectation.  
  
"Ohhh....they're *so* kawaii....." Sighed Danielle-chan as she blatantly ignored her  
physical therapy textbooks....enraptured with the scene.  
  
"Pssst...hey Nat-chan....what's next?" Grace whispered to the girl writing.  
  
"Hmmmm......what do you guys think?" Nat-chan asked, grinning.  
  
"Kiss scene kiss scene kiss scene!" They chanted together causing the other arcade occupants  
to turn around and stare oddly at them.  
  
The three girls collapsed into giggles. Finally Nat-chan took up her pen,  
"You guys asked for it..." She said devilishly, writing again....  
  
  
"WEll?!" Serena said, hauling him closer once again by the collar  
Ohhhhh but he made her mad! Her blood was practically boiling. This whole "Serena you're so  
loud thing" was just getting *way* out of hand....and Darien was the last straw....and  
seeing that obvious fear in his blue eyes was kinda funny....and satisfying.  
  
She grinned shaking him a bit, "Hmmm? Mr. I'm-so-smart-I-always-have-a-snotty-comeback?  
Where's your witty retort this time? Hmmmm? HMMM?!"  
  
Darien's eyes simply grew wilder and wilder.....his mind began to grow incoherent.  
  
~Don't do it! Don't do it! Don't do it! Don't do it! Don't do it! Don't do it!~  
His rational mind chanted, fading into the background as his irrational mind stuffed his  
poor brain full of an image of kissing Serena.....  
  
Somewhere in the back of the arcade the faint sounds of "Kiss the Girl" from Ariel the Little  
Mermaid began to play....  
  
"Grace!" Hissed Nat-chan, "Turn that off right now!"  
  
Grace giggled and turned it off, shooting a conspiratorial grin and wink to Danielle-chan,  
"Couldn't resist." she mouthed and the two girls laughed.  
  
"Watch watch girls." Nat-chan said as she returned to writing....  
  
Darien tried to shake his mind free of the overpowering image but found that he could not.  
~What's wrong with me?~ The last of his rational cried as it drowned beneath the sudden  
and likewise vivid desire to just kiss the daylights out of the Meatballhead....but  
he couldn't....wouldn't....shouldn't.....should he?  
  
He looked into her angry face....that expression so familiar and struggled to remember  
what it was about her that had caught his attention the first time they met....why the instinct  
to say something--anything--had been so irresistible......  
  
Those blue eyes maybe? That strange hairstyle? No, it had been something deeper....an  
emotion he didn't recognize.....as though she were...familiar...but in a new way....how   
could that be?  
  
And now here she was nose to nose with him, demanding to know.....he had to answer her....this  
time he had to tell her....but what? What should he say? He couldn't just kiss her!  
That was wild and careless and completely opposite to everything he had ever been!  
But she was waiting! He felt her fingers tighten about his collar and stifled a desperate  
whimper.  
  
"Well?" Her voice was deadly.  
  
"I-I--" He stammered wildly--much to Andrew's delight. Darien was always so controlled,  
Serena was the only one that ever livened him up a bit, and now she'd shaken the sense  
right out of him! This was great! Maybe he'd even...naw...he wouldn't....would he?--  
  
"OH I GIVE UP!" The now wretched Darien cried in defeat and suddenly pulled the unsuspecting  
Serena into a kiss.....arms about her tightly, keeping her there long enough to finally  
just say it all.....  
  
"SIIIIGGGHHHH!" Grace and Danielle echoed from the back of the arcade, starry eyed.  
  
"Yesss." Mouthed Andrew gesturing behind the counter.  
  
"Mmmhmmm, finally." "I knew this would happen." "Didn't I tell you?" "I knew it."  
The voices of the arcade's usual's murmured to one another.  
  
When Darien finally let Serena go they were both breathless and Serena was frozen stiff with  
shock. She simply stared at Darien, mouth still parted, hands still stuck out where they'd  
gripped his arms on instinct.  
  
Darien took one look at her shocked face and without so much as a peep turned and high tailed  
it out of the arcade as though the devil himself were at his heels.  
  
~WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!~ His rational mind screamed madly.  
  
~THAT WAS GREAT!!!! WAAAAAHOOOOO!~ Screamed his irrational mind gleefully.  
  
Darien simply ran ran ran.....  
  
  
Back in the arcade Grace and Danielle both leapt to their feet, "Darien!" They cried  
making to run after him but Nat-chan caught them both firmly by the backs of their shirts,  
"And just *where* do you think *you're* going?"   
  
"After Darien!" They said together.  
  
"Are either of YOUR names SERENA? HMMM???"  
  
"No." They said defeated and hung their heads.   
  
"That's right." Said Nat-chan, and the three turned to watch Serena come back to reality.  
  
She shook herself a little. Put disbelieving fingers to her lips and then looked to  
the arcade door.  
  
"Huh?" She managed and then suddenly broke into the most delighted grin and hurled herself  
out after him.  
  
Nat-chan grabbed her two friends, "To the park girls! And hurry!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
*  
"DARRRRIIIIIIEEEEENNNNN!" Serena's voice cried out as she ran into the park after him.  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!"  
  
Small animals scattered in her wake.  
  
Darien hid behind a tree, panting from the exertion of running and avoiding her.  
He shivered as her voice rang out again.  
  
"DARRRRIIIIEEENNNNN! You're only making it harder on yourself!" She sang out, secretly  
quite amused at all this.  
  
He shook his head, looking down and shut his eyes.  
~Why why why why why...????~  
  
"DARIEN! IS THAT *YOU* BEHIND THERE?!"  
  
"Ack!" Exclaimed the panicked Darien, running back out into the open and down the path  
with Serena hot on his trail.....  
  
"Darien! Stop! Wait!" She cried laughing.  
  
~Laughing?! She's LAUGHING! Oh no! She thinks it was a joke! She's going to tease ME  
forever as revenge....or worse....it was a terrible kiss!~  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks with the horror of this thought.  
  
And Serena smashed right into him at full force.  
  
"Oof!" She cried as they tumbled over backwards into....you guessed it...the lake.  
  
  
Grace high-fived Nat-chan, "Well executed Nat-chan, if I may say so."  
  
Nat-chan winked.  
  
"Executed?!" Cried the horrified Danielle-chan, "Nat-chan, you didn't...you didn't kill   
them did you? They aren't going to drown in there are they! Waaaaaaahhhhh!"  
  
"OFCOURSE NOT!" Nat-chan cried, "Just watch."  
  
For upon dunking under the water Serena had promptly wrapped her arms about Darien's neck and  
planted one right back on him.  
  
And much to the delight of Danielle-chan, the famous couple came up kissing.  
  
"Siiiighhhh...." All three girls said, sitting back and enjoying the romance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I know.....I'm silly AND crazy! So sue me! No no wait *nat-chan backs away from  
minna-chan* don't *really* do it...please? 


End file.
